


Sick and Tired

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Common Cold, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Fang doesn't get colds— or does he? Good thing he has Coda to help take care of him.
Relationships: Coda & Fang (IDOLiSH7)
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 9: Hoshimeguri!
> 
> ~BESTIA BOYS RIGHTS~

“Your Majesty, please!! You need to focus on these creeds to sign and the speech to announce them!” a servant hurried after Bestia’s king, who was striding towards the large, open bay window of the throne room.

“I’ve been cooped up in this room far too long, I’m getting warm! I’ll be back later!” Fang replied with an excited growl in the back of his throat as he hopped onto the windowsill and swung his legs around. Quickly saluting and winking at his servant, he slipped down and landed a few feet onto the ground. 

“But you leave for the rain festival on Sirena in a week! We need to get this done….” his servant’s voice faded out as Fang bolted away from the palace exterior. 

Coughing into his shoulder a moment once he stopped a good distance away from the palace, Fang cleared his throat and sauntered into the forest. He followed an unseen path into the heart of the forest and inhaled deeply. Odd. He can’t catch the scent of the budding flowers of the trees right in front of him. 

“ _ Must be just a change in the wind… I don’t get colds~ _ ” he thought to himself and nimbly climbed up a tree that had the perfect boughs for napping. Feeling particularly exhausted from a morning of being a king, Fang soon dozed off, snoring away, louder than normal.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when the voice of the young captain of Burst Roar intruded his dreams. Being startled up by a stern “Fang, wake up!”, he almost fell off his tree branch and clung to it by his hands before dropping to the ground. However, he doesn't land on his feet like usual. He falls flat on his butt with a startled, absent gaze.

Coda jumped back, his ears making a quick appearance from under his hat. “F-F-Fang?! Are you alright?!” He reached for Fang’s hand and helped pull him to standing. Fang staggered forwards, forcing Coda to grab his arm to stabilize him. “You look horrible, Fang… Come sit down.”

“—’m fine…Just got up too fast. Why’s it already dark out?” Fang insisted, pulling his arm away from him and trying to walk on his own. His head was pounding, and his vision was spinning. With a groan, he covered his eyes with a clammy hand and stopped. 

“You’ve been missing from the palace for hours, you know. Your servants have been searching for you and approached me to try to find you. It’s almost nighttime. Now, please, let me get you back. I think you might be sick—”

“Silly pup, I don’t get colds—” Fang’s protest was interrupted by an aggressive cough as his words caught in his throat. 

Coda sighed and shook his head. “I think that you’ll have to stop saying that now. You’re definitely sick. Now please, come back to the palace so you can get to bed.”

“I can’t get sick… gotta go on our trip next week. Gotta...act like...a king…” His eyes fluttered shut as his voice shook. Suddenly his knees gave out from under him and his body crumpled like paper to the ground.

“Fang!!”

The next time Fang regained consciousness, he was back in his bedchamber, tucked up to the neck in his covers with a damp cloth on his forehead. Through half-lidded eyes, he could just barely make out raven hair and a pair of ears looming near his face.

“Thank the stars… You’re awake!” 

“Coda… I’ve got a cold…” Fang mumbled, his consciousness fading again.

“I’m very much aware. I had to drag you halfway to the palace before some guards saw me and helped get you to your room. You’re quite heavy, you know.” He was speaking in a lecturing tone as he removed the damp cloth and submerged it in a bowl of cool water. He rung the cloth out, then smoothed back Fang’s bangs and tried to replace the cloth.

“I needa...get up…” Fang tried to push him away and sit up, only for his head to react with a stabbing pain that made him collapse back onto his pillow. “Uuuuuu…”

Coda fussed over him, placing the cloth back on his forehead and adjusted the sheets around his shoulders. “Please, Fang, stay put. Let me take care of you for once. After how much you’ve done for me… Maybe I’ll finally feel like I have settled my debt… Ah, he’s asleep again…”

Fang slept fitfully, his fever persisting and making it difficult to keep still. He wasn’t alone, however: Coda stayed with him through the night and doted on him. Taking off his covers except for a thin sheet, keeping the cloth on his head damp and cool, he kept him as comfortable as possible. Once or twice Fang came around enough for Coda to coax him into sipping on some broth, but he was hardly coherent. It was halfway into the night when Fang seemed to sleep peacefully enough for Coda to sit stationed in the chair next to the bed and watch him. His eyes drooped, no longer able to beat his own tiredness.

“—odaaaa… Codaaaa…” The sun was just beginning to peek into the window as Fang whined, trying to sit up slightly. 

Startling awake and springing out of the chair to arrive at his bedside, Coda spoke soothingly, “I’m here, Fang, I’m right here.” He began feeling the sides of Fang’s face and neck with the back of his hand. “The fever broke… Thank goodness…” 

Slowly, Fang’s eyes opened, looking less glassy and more lively like normal. He smiled weakly when he met Coda’s relieved face. “Hey...”

“Hi,” he said as he helped him finish sitting up.

“Were you here the whole time?”

“N-Not the whole— Yes, of course I did, Fang… Y-You needed me.”

Fang looked at his ward with a warm grin. “I always need you, Coda, you know that. And you don’t have to repay me at all.”

“E-Eh?!” Coda’s ears trembled in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed. “Y-You heard me?”

“I was in and out of it, but I did hear that, eheh.” He lifted a sluggish arm and ruffled Coda’s hair and tugged lightly on his ear as he dropped his hand back down to the bed. 

Coda wrinkled his nose but soon smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me, just let me take care of you until you get well again, okay? Here, have some more broth.” 

“You’re a good kid, Coda.” Fang did as he was told and carefully sipped from the spoon he was being offered.

Over the course of the next few days, Coda stayed close to Fang’s side. He brought him his meals, kept his bed neat and clean, and made sure his fever didn’t come back. Once Fang felt his strength returning, it took Coda much determination and grit to keep him in his bed, even having to threaten to tie him down to the bed if he escaped outside again. A day before they had to go to Sirena, Coda returned to Fang’s bedchamber to find him gone. He frantically searched around the room, then ran about the palace not able to find him. Running past the throne room and hearing voices from within, he skidded to a stop and went in.

There Fang was, on his throne, diligently pouring over a creed and muttering as he read.

“Fang…”

“Oh, hey, Coda! Look, I’m getting all my work done before we have to go!” Fang smiled proudly and waved his stack of documents on his lap as proof.

“Good work…” Smiling softly, Coda shook his head. “You never cease to surprise me, Fang.”


End file.
